Kaneko Rie
Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) is a member of the Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~concert in June 2008. She is also the leader of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Biography 2008-2010 She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki and Takeuchi Akari. 2011 She was a back dancer for Mano Erina's ninth major label single titled "Seishun no Serenade". Kaneko participaled in S/mileage audition. 2012 She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Murota Mizuki at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. Profile *'Name:' Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *'Nickname:' Ricchan (りっちゃん) *'Birthdate:' July 1, 1997 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer * Specialty: Ballet, jump rope, unicycle, and turning her hand 360 degrees * Dislikes: Insects * Favorite Food: La France, cherries, ham *'Least Favorite Food:' Mushrooms *'Favorite Color:' Pink, purple, black, green *'Favorite Subject:' Homeroom Activities * Looks Up To: Tanaka Reina, Ishikawa Rika *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 149cm *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008–) Works Movies * 2008.26.07 Ren mercy - Corporate Mali * 2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) * 2012.12.08 Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu (今日、恋をはじめます) TV Programs *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Music Videos *2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Other * 2008 Pokemomubi What Day Is Today? Egg Day! (ポケモームービー 今日は何の日?エッグの日!) (irregular appearance, mobile website) Trivia * She eats rice for breakfast. * In an interview, she said she was the leader of the Kenshuusei * She wants to debut in a group with other Kenshuusei * She has a habit of having a bent back. * Her favorite spot is the guest room, because it’s calming. * She has three older brothers. *She is the only of her generation not to have made her debut in a group. *She has been a part of Hello! Project the longest out of the remaining eggs. *Her hair grows slow, in January 2013, she cut her hair again. *She has been a back dancer for Mano Erina. *Ishikawa Rika calls her the "New Ricchan" (Ishikawa Rika is the "Old Ricchan") *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered C-ute *She participated in the 2011 S/mileage audition. *On a rainy day she would relax at home, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation Audition, but failed. *Her best sport is basketball. *She bought Fukumura Mizuki a pair of pink chopsticks, to match her color image. *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Kudo Haruka in Team Okai. *In DeView Interview, she said : “if I can debut then I want to debut in a group with the other trainees. I want to perform overseas and become a well known group around the world, If it’s ok I want this group to be only made up of the trainees I have worked with for so long. We have been together for a long time and become good friends”. Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Blood type A Category:1997 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:July Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Group Leaders